


Always You

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fix-it fic, Post-episode fic, Season/Series 03, episode 3x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver finds Felicity in the Foundry at the end of the episode, things go a little differently...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I honestly wasn’t sure how I was going to fix this one, but I had more than one person request it and so here it is. I wrote it quick, so please excuse any errors, but I hope you like it!
> 
> I JUST NEED THESE TWO TO SIT DOWN AND TALK! (But for now, I’ll settle for writing about it.)
> 
> As always, I LOVE to know what you think! Thanks so much!
> 
> 3x17 SPOILERS!

Her eyes drifted over the large bouquet of white flowers. Roses and lilies sprinkled with baby’s breath, so full and bright. 

With hesitating fingers, she reached out and brushed her fingers over a soft rose petal recalling the moment it had somehow managed to land in her hands at the wedding.

She hadn’t been trying to catch it, but somehow it had come right to her. It was reflexes that caught it against her chest, a burst of sweet scent surrounding her as Lyla gave her a happy, knowing smile.

For the briefest of seconds, she had let herself imagine a white dress; being surrounded by family and friends; her mom walking her down the aisle. 

She’d seen herself looking up, finding the eyes of the man she loved waiting for her at the end, that familiar smile on his face that always made her heart flutter.

And it wasn’t Ray standing at the end of that aisle.

It was Oliver.

Her vision had tunneled in at that moment, eyes springing with fresh tears as she blinked, trying to swallow down the emotions that threatened to pull her under.

It had been Lyla’s hand on her arm, understanding look in her eyes that had finally brought her back to the present.

She’d pulled her into a hug and held her tight until Felicity thanked her quietly, and taking a deep breath.

It’d been easy to bury that moment when everything had happened with the copycat arrow afterwards. It had been non-stop, and she hadn’t really thought about it until then.

The sound of his footsteps behind her startled her back and away from the bouquet. Turning, she greeted him with her best smile.

“How’s Roy?” he asked, eyeing the bed - his bed - where Roy lay sleeping.

Felicity sighed, turning her gaze to the monitors attached to him. “Digg said he’ll be okay. His vitals are stable, but the stuff Ray used on him wasn’t as bad as electricity. It simply paralyzed him for a few hours.”

Her lips curved down and she shuddered, upset that someone she cared for could do this to someone she considered family. She never thought it would go this far - that Ray would actually hurt anyone.

“Hey,” Oliver’s voice drifted over her loud thoughts, his hand coming to rest gently on her shoulder causing her to sigh into his touch unconsciously, “This is not your fault.”

Letting her eyes flutter shut, she huffed out a long breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I never thought it would get this far…” she murmured softly, not opening her eyes. “I never thought he’d even want to go up against you, that we’d be…”

The words got stuck in her throat, swallowing past the sudden lump forming there. Her chest tightened, and it was what she saw when she opened her eyes that pushed her over the edge; cutting that last string that was holding her back.

Finally, she let her thoughts and her feelings flow freely, unable and unwilling to deny them voice any longer.

She found his gaze, blue eyes staring at her with such a swirling mix of emotions - confusion and concern, longing and love, hesitance and hope…

“You told him I chose him,” she bit out, voice catching but she pushed forward, determined to finally have her say. “But I never did. You did that. You chose him for me. You want me happy but you refuse to see what would truly make me happy…”

“Felicity, I…” Oliver began, but she held up her hand, shaking her head and halting his words.

“No, I’m so tired of you making decisions for me, for us. Stop and listen to me. You said I deserved better than him, that I deserved a normal life, but, Oliver...I haven’t chosen a normal life!”

The words tumbled out of her, tears streaming freely down her face as she pushed on, watching him intently, his eyes wide with surprise.

“I told you last May when Slade was trying to destroy this city and everything you loved, that I wanted to be with you -unsafe. I chose this life. I chose this team. I chose _you_!”

Her voice broke off, a sob catching in her throat as she stared at him, defenses down, laying her feelings at their feet.

Oliver opened his mouth, his eyes watering as he searched her face, and she waited, watching him let everything that she’d blurted out sink in and process.

The silence spread and lingered and still she waited until finally he took a step forward so the leather of his coat brushed her arms.

“I don’t...I don’t know how to do both,” he whispered in a low rasp.

She pressed her eyes shut, waiting for yet another rejection when she felt his fingertips graze her cheek.

Gasping, she blinked up at him, his gaze never wavering as he stared at her, working through something in his head, before finally speaking.

“But I know I dreamt of choosing you too…”

Her brow furrowed and she shook her head in confusion. “What?”

“In Nanda Parbat, when I was recovering...I dreamt of staying,” he told her softly, his hand cupping her face, thumb wiping away her stray tears. “Instead of going to fight Ra’s, you asked me to stay, and I did...and I was happy…”

Felicity inhaled sharply, her body canting forward with this revelation, the ache in her heart growing as she desperately knew that no one would ever mean as much to her as Oliver Queen. No one would love her like Oliver Queen. And no one would be loved by her as much as Oliver Queen.

“So be happy…” she breathed, lifting up on her toes as she lifted a hand and carded it through his hair, her other coming up to cover his own on her cheek. “Be with me. We’ll figure out the rest together.”

His forehead dipped down as he let out a huff, his lips curving up to match her own soft smile.

Their breath mingled before he finally tilted his head to the side and closed the remaining gap between them. His mouth moved slowly over hers, seeking and discovering, relearning from their brief first kiss. She hummed as he pulled her bottom lip in between his own and when his tongue swiped over it, her fingers tangled in his short cropped hair, pulling him closer.

When they parted, they were both out of breath, their chests rising and falling rapidly. 

“What’s your choice, Oliver Queen?” she asked, almost hesitantly as she tried to catch her breath.

His eyes locked with hers, smile widening as he leaned down once more.

“You,” he murmured. “Always you.”


End file.
